Oh My Dragon
by LoliMon-san
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Sorry :"( Warning : Genderbender, Fem!Masamune.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh My Dragon**

 **Disclaimer : CAPCOM**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Warning : Genderbend (Fem!Masamune, Fem!Katsuie, Fem!Motonari dan Fem!Sasuke), OOC**

 **Fanfic ini 100% ngarang**

 **Chapter 1**

Oshu, sebuah daerah yang terkenal sejahtera dan damai juga para penduduk yang ramah. Daerah ini dipimpin oleh seorang perempuan muda dan cantik yang memiliki julukan Dokuganryuu, Date Masamune. Meskipun dia adalah seorang perempuan, dia bisa membuktikan bahwa dia mampu memimpin sebuah clan. Sekarang gadis itu dikenal sebagai Daimyo paling kuat di Era Sengoku.

"Masamune-sama." suara pria khas menyahut dari luar.

"Hm… masuk, Kojuro." sahut gadis itu memperbolehkan dia untuk masuk.

Pria yang bernama lengkap Katakura Kojuro itu masuk kedalam ruangan sambil membawa nampan yang sudah tersimpan mangkuk dan makanan di dalamnya tak lupa secangkir teh hangat.

"Makan siang Anda sudah siap. Sebaiknya Anda makan dulu," ucap Kojuro pada nona mudanya, kemudian menyimpan nampan itu di meja.

Daimyo cantik itu hanya mengangguk saja. Dia menyimpan kuas cat di dekat kanvas dan menghentikan kegiatan melukisnya sejenak, lalu berbalik ke samping kanan dimana makanannya itu diletakan. "Selamat makan," ucapnya sambil memakan makan siangnya.

Masamune makan dengan tenang dan anggun. Sementara Ryuu no Migimenya duduk bersila di sebelah kanannya, menemani Nonanya makan siang. Dia hanya diam dan memperhatikan Nonanya, 'Cantik' ucapnya dalam hati.

Kojuro terus memperhatikan Masamune. Wajah gadis itu cantik dan manis, bentuk wajahnya tirus, rambutnya coklat halus berkilau panjang sebahu, kulit wajah dan tubuhnya putih bersih, serta bibir ranum berwarna pink alami yang terkesan manis. Meskipun dia hanya memiliki satu mata kirinya saja dan memakai eyepatch di mata kanannya dia tetap terlihat cantik, justru inilah salah satu daya tarik yang dimilikinya.

Masamune sudah selesai makan, lalu kembali melakukan kegiatan melukisnya. Kojuro pun merapihkan nampan dan mangkuk lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

* * *

"Hmhm… _yes_ , lukisannya sudah jadi." Masamune sudah menyelesaikan lukisannya. Dia hanya senyum-senyum senang sambil memandangi hasil karyanya.

"Lapor, Hittou!" panggil Mago, salah satu prajurit paling setia di clan Date.

"Uwaaah! Ma-mago... kau mengagetkanku tahu!" Masamune sangat kaget karena tiba-tiba dipanggil saat sedang memandangi lukisannya. Dia pun mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. Imut sekali.

"Ma,ma,maaf, Hittou! Saya tak bermaksud mengagetkan Anda. S-saya hanya ingin memberitahu Anda kalau sekarang kita kedatangan tamu"

"Tamu? Siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tokugawa Ieyasu. Dia bilang ingin bertemu dengan Anda, sekarang dia sedang menunggu di gerbang bersama Katakura-sama," jawab prajurit itu panjang lebar.

"Ieyasu? Tumben…" ucap gadis itu pelan. "Ah, baiklah aku akan menemuinya. Tapi sebelum itu… Mago!" panggil Masamune

"I-iya ada apa, Hittou?"

"Lukisanku bagus tidak?" Tanya Masamune sambil menunjukan lukisan bergambar naga buatannya.

Mago terpukau oleh lukisan Nonanya, "Itu lebh dari sekedar kata 'bagus', lukisan Anda indah dan menakjubkan, Hittou!" pujinya.

" _Really? Thank you!_ Aku senang mendengarnya," ucapnya senang. "Nah, sekarang kita menuju gerbang. Ayo, Mago".

" _Ha'i!_ ".

Sesampainya di gerbang, Masamune melihat Kojuro dan tamunya Tokugawa Ieyasu, juga teman robotnya Honda Tadakatsu. Pemimpin Oshu itu pun menyapa tamunya.

"Hai Kizuna _boy, long time no see_!", sapa gadis cantik itu dengan panggilan 'Kizuna boy' pada Ieyasu dengan senyuman.

"Ah! Dokugan…ryuu.. woow…" Ieyasu terpana dan tak bisa berkedip karena melihat gadis yang menyapanya terlihat mengagumkan hari ini.

Masamune sekarang memakai kimono pendek seksi, di bagian bajunya dia biarkan terbuka, dan yang tak kalah menarik adalah di bagian dada dia memperihatkan belahan 'gunung kembar besar'nya. Dia terlihat sangat seksi, apalagi ditambah dengan lekukan tubuh yang langsing dan sempurna.

"Ieyasu? Hei Ieyasu!" panggil Masamune sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Ieyasu yang bengong saja.

"Ah, eh ma-maaf aku jadi bengong begini, haha" katanya dengan tawa canggung.

"Hmm?"

"Tokugawa-dono, sebaiknya Anda beritahu Masamune-sama alasan Anda datang ke Oshu." kata Kojuro dengan ekspresi tegas.

"Ah ya, tujuanku kesini hanya untuk bertemu denganmu, Dokuganryuu. Untuk mempererat ikatan kita," jawabnya.

'Mencurigakan' pikir Kojuro.

"Hanya itu? Heeeh membosankan…"

"Aku juga ingin melatih ketangkasan denganmu, bagaimana?"

" _Interesting_. Okay, kita langsung saja ke tempat latihan. Kojuuro siapkan pedangku."

"Baik!"

.

.

.

Ieyasu sudah di tempat latihan. Pemuda yang memakai armor bernuansa kuning itu sedang bersiap dan menunggu Masamune. Tak lama gadis bermata satu itu muncul. Masamune memakai armor bernuansa biru, tak kalah seksi dengan kimono tadi, dengan memperliatkan belahan dadanya dan rok pendek yang memperlihatkan pahanya yang mulus. Tak lupa dengan keenam pedang cakar naganya di sisi kiri-kanannya.

" _Yoo Kizuna boy, are you ready?_ "

"Tentu!" jawab lelaki itu, meski ia tak paham dengan ucapan Masamune.

"Hmp! Meskipun ini hanya latian aku tak akan kalah darimu, _you see?_ " ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Yosh! Aku sudah siap!"

Mereka berduapun mulai berlatih adu ketangkasan. Suara bilah pedang dari Masamune dan suara debuman pukulan dari Ieyasu terdengar jelas. Berkali-kali Masamune menyerang Ieyasu dengan elemen petirnya dengan semangat. Mereka cukup lama bertarung, tak jarang mereka menyerukan jurus mereka masing-masing.

"Hah! Berlatih denganmu menyenangkan juga," ucap Masamune sambil memasukan ke enam pedangnya lalu menjatuhkan semua pedangnya ke tanah.

Ieyasu bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Masamune. lalu bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Oh, aku hanya ingin mencoba bertarung denganmu dengan tangan kosong," jawab gadis itu santai.

"Eeehh?"

"Jangan remehkan aku, tanpa pedangpun aku masih bisa bertarung!" ucapnya lantang sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di dada, menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

"Tunjukan padaku, Dokuganryuu!"

"Hyaaaaa!"

"Haaaaaa!"

Mereka berdua bertarung kembali, kali ini Masamune benar-benar bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Ieyasu yang melihatnya hanya memujinya dalam hati betapa hebat dan kuatnya gadis ini, sambil menghindari serangan Masamune.

Ieyasu mengarahkan tinjunya dengan tangan kiri kearah Masamune, namun gadis itu berhasil menghindar. Dia juga mengarahkan pukulannya ke Ieyasu, tapi dengan mudahnya lelaki itu menepis pukulannya. Masamune sedikit kehilangan fokus, dia tak menyadari ada serangan tinjuan dari Ieyasu menuju wajahnya. Tapi ternyata lelaki itu melesetkan pukulannya, dia melepaskan kepalannya, lalu tangannya menuju bagian belakang kepala Masamune dan memegangnya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuh Masamune dan menariknya untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

Masamune sekarang yang bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan lelaki di depannya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah…

*Cup~*

"…!"

Ieyasu mencium Masamune tepat di bibir!

1 Hit

'Akhirnya…'

2 Hits

'…aku…'

3 Hits

'…bisa menciumnya'

25 Hits

'Ah, manis sekali'

80 Hits

"Mmmmhhh…"

Ieyasu terus melumat bibir lembut Masamune.

265 Hits

'Aku tak bisa berhenti menciumnya'

557 Hits

"Mmmhhh… aahhnn…"

'Kesempatan!' Ieyasu memperdalam ciumannya.

748 Hits

Tubuh Masamune terasa meleleh. Wajahnya memerah.

886 Hits

"…mmhh… nnhh…"

976 Hits Fever!

"…aahhmmmhhh…"

Mereka berciuman dengan beradu lidah.

1686 Hits BASARA!

"…mmmhhh… mhaaahh… haah, haah…"

"Haah, hah… Masamune…"

"…eh?" Masamune sedikit terkejut, dia baru pertama kali mendengar Ieyasu menyebut namanya, bukan lagi menyebut julukannya.

"Masamune," panggil lelaki itu dengan senyuman dan tatapan yang lembut sambil memegang wajahnya dan mempererat pelukannya, hendak menciumnya lagi.

"Ieya-"

"IEYASU/TOKUGAWA-DONO!" teriak suara beberapa orang pria yang hendak menyerangnya.

"Eeeeehhh? Uwaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Ieyasu terkejut setengah mati.

Ternyata pada saat mereka berciuman, mereka tak menyadari kalau ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan ekspresi kesal.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Assalamualaikum…**

 **Akhirnya bisa juga bikin ff SenBasa yang Masamunenya dijadiin cewe sama saya hahaha.**

 **Masamune : 'hahaha' cungur!**

 **Author : engges cicing lah!**

 **Awalnya mau dibikin yaoi, tapi agak gimanaaa gitu… yaudah saya jadiin dia cewe aja, soalnya saya belum pernah liat ff SenBasa yang si Masmunnya jadi cewe. Dan berhubung kondisi hati saya sedang bahagia karena saya sedang libur semester selama 3 bulan *woohoo!* jadi saya sempatkan waktu libur saya untuk menulis fanfic.**

 **Terima kasih untuk readers yang sudah membaca fanfic saya, dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa!**

 **Chapter 2 Coming Soon**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelum ke cerita saya mau bales Riview dulu :**

 **Meaaaa : buat yang bagian Hits-hitsnya, saya emang sengaja bikin biar pembaca gak ngantuk pas baca ff ini, haha :D. Dan makasih untuk kritikannya, itu sangat membantu saya. Wajar sih saya bukan anak sastra, saya tuh tiap hari kerjaannya ngoding syntax terus *apa hubungannya* jadi pas bikin cerita, ancur sama banyak typo XD.**

 **Zack : saya sengaja Masamunenya dibuat OOC awal-awal, karena klo ga gitu kesannya ga terlihat seperti 'perempuan'. Tapi makasih riviewnya.**

 **Chacha Rokugatsu : Hohoho saya memang suka dengan pairing yang crack kaya IeMasa. Kyanya klo buat rating... T dulu aja deh. Hehe.**

 **Youri-Chan : ini tuh ff pertama ternekat saya, karena ngerubah Masamune menjadi cewek, entahlah saya tuh lagi bosan dia jadi cowo terus LOL... sama fans Masamune yang lain, saya bakal ditimpuk ga yah? Bener-bener nekat euy. Sekarang udah Update kok, makasih sudah menunggu.**

 **Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, maaf klo lamaaaaaaa banget Updatenya. OK! Yoosh kita lanjut ceritanya!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Masamune P.O.V**

"IEYASU/TOKUGAWA-DONO!"

Aku mendengar teriakan dan melihat serangan menuju ke arah Ieyasu. Kurasakan kedua tangan Kojuuro menarik bahuku untuk menjauh beberapa meter dari Ieyasu yang sedang menahan serangan.

"Hoy, Ieyasu! Ternyata kau berani mencium perempuan juga!" sahut Bajak Laut berbadan besar dan berambut putih berjalan dengan santai. Eh, tunggu dulu! Bajak Laut? Saikai no Oni? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?!

"Mo-Motochika?" Ieyasu terlihat kaget melihat kedatangannya.

"Jangan berani mendekati Hittou lagi!" teriak keempat prajurit setiaku, menyerang Ieyasu.

"Berhenti menyerangku! Uwaaahh!"

Para prajuritku tak peduli dengan ucapan Ieyasu dan tetap menyerangnya. Aku malah senang dan asyik melihat prajuritku begitu semangat mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Ieyasu dari jauh.

"Masamune-sama! Masamune-sama!" panggil Kojuuro mengguncang-guncang bahuku.

"Ah!" Berkat panggilannya aku tersadar kalau aku terlalu asyik menonton prajuritku. Langsung saja aku berteriak dan menghentikan penyerangan terhadap Ieyasu, "Kalian semua berhenti!"

Mereka mendengar teriakanku dan langsung berhenti menyerang lelaki itu. Dengan langkah tegas aku mendekati mereka, sementara Kojuuro mengikuti dari belakang.

Entah kenapa perasaanku campur aduk sekarang. Aku berhenti di hadapan Ieyasu, dia menatapku heran lalu...

 ***BUGH!***

Aku memukul wajahya keras, dengan perasaan marah dan kesal aku berteriak padanya, "PERGI DARI SINI!". Kemudian aku melihat ke arah Motochika, "Dan kau! Sedang apa kau di sini, Bajak Laut bodoh?"

"Oh aku hanya penasaran kemana Ieyasu pergi jadi aku mengikutinya," jawabnya santai. "Sudah kuduga dia kemari. Dan ternyata aku tak percaya dia berani menciumu!" sambungnya dengan teriakan lebay dan tampang bodoh.

"Uugh..." terdengar suara erangan kesakitan dari Ieyasu. Aku hanya diam dan memandanginya tajam dengan satu mataku.

"Tokugawa-dono!" panggil Migimeku. "Dari awal aku memang mencurigai kedatanganmu kemari!" lanjutnya dengan ekspresi tegas.

"A-aku minta maaf. Dari awal aku memang ingin bertarung dengannya..." ucap Ieyasu gelagapan.

"Lalu, kenapa Anda berani mencium Hittou!?" tanya Yoshinao.

"Entah kenapa setiap kali aku melihat atau bertemu dengannya, tiba-tiba aku selalu ingin men-"

"Sudah cukup! Kubilang pergi dari sini!" teriaku yang memotong perkataannya yang mulai tak beres ini.

"Ah, baiklah aku akan pergi.. maaf kalau yang kulakukan membuatmu marah." Ieyasu meminta maaf padaku. Lalu memanggil teman robotnya, menaikinya kemudian langsung melesat pergi.

"Aeh, dia benar-benar pergi. Nekat sih jadi orang," kata bajak laut itu yang seenaknya menyenderkan tangannya di pundakku.

"Iih berat! Singkirkan tanganmu!" aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari pundakku. "Kau juga pergi sana!" usirku padanya.

"Hm? Iya, iya aku akan pergi. Galak ih, seperti Mori." Motochika mulai berjalan pergi diantar Kojuuro. Dan semoga saja dia tak menceritakan apa yang terjadi sekarang ke orang lain.

"Kalian, bawakan pedangku dan simpan ke ruanganku. Sesudah itu kalian berempat bisa kembali ke barak." perintahku pada prajuritku.

" _Ha'i_!"

Sementara itu, aku mulai memasuki rumah untuk membersihkan diri. Rasanya aku ingin berendam air hangat dengan aroma mawar dan merilekskan pikiran.

Begitu sampai, aku langsung memerintahkan pelayan wanitaku untuk menyiapkan air hangat aroma mawar. Sambil mengunggu, aku melepas semua pakaian serta _eyepatch_ ku di ruangan khusus dekat kamar mandi. Kemudian melilitkan handuk putih di tubuhku dan duduk di kursi sambil meminum _cocktail_.

Beberapa menit kemudian pelayan wanitaku datang. "Masamune-sama, air hangatnya sudah siap," ucapnya.

"Hm. Ya." jawabku singkat.

Aku beranjak dari duduku, lalu ke kamar mandi dan masuk bak mandi untuk berendam. Mmm... nyaman sekali.

.

.

.

Malampun tiba. Tubuhku sudah bersih dan wangi. Sekarang aku sudah berbaring di futon, bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi kenapa setiap mata ini terpejam, aku selalu ingat ciuman tadi. Ditambah dia memanggil namaku bukan julukanku. Sentuhan bibirnya masih terasa di bibirku dan ku akui... _he's great kisser_.

Aku tak pernah menduga kalau hari ini aku mendapat ciuman pertamaku, dan aku tak percaya kalau pria yang menciumku adalah Ieyasu. Aarrgghh! Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri. Karena... karena... Aku janji pada diriku sendiri tidak akan dekat dengan lelaki atau berpacaran dulu apalagi sampai berciuman. Menurutku, berpacaran itu adalah sesuatu yang rumit.

Dan itulah alasan kenapa keempat prajuritku begitu marah dan langsung menyerang Ieyasu. Mereka tahu persoalanku, aku juga yang memberitahu mereka bila ada pria yang mencoba dekat denganku –kecuali Kojuuro- ikuti pria itu. Serang saja pria itu kalau dia berbuat aneh dan terlihat ingin 'menyentuhku'.

"Aaaaaaa! _That's so embarrassing_!" aku hanya menjerit saja dengan menenggelamkan kepalaku ke bantal dan memukul-mukul futon ku.

 ***BRAK***

Pintu dibuka keras oleh Kojuuro dan langsung menghampiriku dengan wajah khawatir karena mendengar jeritanku yang sangat keras.

"Masamune-sama! Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Migimeku yang langsung duduk di dekatku.

"Kojuuro!" panggilku dengan nada tinggi.

"Iya, Nona?"

"Singsingkan lengan yukatamu!" perintahku padanya.

"A-ah, baik."

Kojuuro menyingsingkan lengan kanan yukatanya. Bisa kulihat wajahnya sangat was-was, karena dia tahu kenapa aku menyuruhnya melakukan itu. Meski begitu dia tetap melakukannya.

"Nah, sekarang kemarikan tanganmu," kataku.

Dia pun mengarahkan tangannya padaku, aku memegangnya dan mengelus-elus tangannya dengan perlahan. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya, sangat menyenangkan melihat wajahnya sekarang. Kalau aku melakukannya pada pria lain, aku yakin wajah mereka akan langsung memerah dan mengeluarkan darah dari hidung mereka. _Yeeaahh_... aku pernah mencoba melakukannya pada Yukimura, dan reaksinya seperti itu.

Aku masih mengelus tangannya, beberapa saat kemudian...

...aku mencubitnya...

...sangat kencang.

Yup! Inilah yang aku sering lakukan kalau aku sedang kesal atau marah. Aku melampiaskannya dengan cara mencubit siapa saja yang berada di dekatku. Dan oh ya. Cubitanku ini punya nama, yaitu 'Cubitan Naga' yang diberikan oleh Ayahku saat aku pertama kali mencubitnya. Menurut para korbanku, cubitanku ini sangat menyakitkan. Memang, Katsuie dan Keiji contohnya. Setiap kali mereka bertemu denganku, gadis maupun pria nyentrik itu pasti akan jaga jarak denganku.

"Nn.. a, a.. Ma-Masamune-sama..." Kojuuro terlihat sangat kesakitan dengan cubitanku. _Meehh... i don't care!._

"Aaahh! Aku kesal, kesal, kesal! Kojuurooo!" Aku terus mencubitnya tanpa ampun. Di antara para korbanku, Kojuuro lah yang paling siap menerima pelampiasanku ini, tak peduli berapa kali aku melakukannya. Tentu saja, itu harus!.

Beberapa lama kemudian, aku menyudahi kegiatan mencubit yang menurutku sangat menyenangkan ini. Setelah itu aku langsung menarik selimut dan berbaring kembali. Tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kojuuro yang sekarang tangannya memerah penuh bekas cubitan.

"Oh, ya Kojuuro. Apa kau memberitahu Motochika, kalau jangan sampai kejadian tadi dia ceritakan ke orang lain?" tanyaku sebelum dia pergi.

"Tentu, Masamune-sama. Saya sudah memberi peringatan keras pada Chosokabe-dono saat mengantarnya ke gerbang tadi," jawabnya.

"Oh, baguslah."

"Kalau begitu... Saya permisi, Masamune-sama."

"Ya."

Kojuuro keluar dan menutup pintu kamarku. Aku merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Kurasakan mataku mulai berat, aku berdoa agar besok tak terjadi hal seperti tadi.

 **End Masamune P.O.V**

.

.

.

Di luar kastil Date.

Seorang pria yang memiliki bekas luka di pipi kiri berjalan sambil mengusap-usap tangannya. Kojuuro memang sudah terbiasa mendapat 'Cubitan Naga' dari Nonanya, tapi tetap saja itu terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Yare-yare, kau dicubit lagi ya?"

Langkah Kojuuro terhenti karena mendengar suara perempuan. Pria itu menoleh ke arah kanan dan melihat seorang shinobi dari clan Takeda.

"Ah. ternyata kau, Sarutobi." Kojuuro tersenyum ke ninja perempuan itu. Malam ini mereka memang sudah berjanjian untuk bertemu.

Gadis itu mendekat ke arah Kojuuro, lalu menyentuh tangannya dan memperhatikan luka cubitannya. Wajah sang Migime langsung memerah saat tangannya disentuh oleh Sasuke. Memang mereka sudah berpacaran cukup lama, namun setiap kali dia mendapat perlakuan dari pacarnya itu Kojuuro selalu salah tingkah.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Masamune-sama moodnya sedang tak stabil hari ini. Kau yang perempuan pasti mengerti maksudku," jawab Kojuuro sedikit berbohong, karena tak boleh ada yang tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada Masamune.

"Oohh begitu. Tapi untunglah dia hanya mencubitmu di tangan tak di pipi."

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena," terdapat jeda dari Sasuke, "Aku yang akan mencubit pipimu!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba mencubit pipi Kojuuro dengan kencang, meski tak sekencang Masamune tetap saja terasa sakit. Kojuuro terus berulang kali mengatakan 'hentikan', tapi gadis itu menghiraukan kata-katanya. Samurai itupun memegang tangan gadis imut itu dan menjauhkannya. Dia menarik tangannya, memeluk shinobi wanita itu lalu mencium bibirnya.

Tak lama mereka menyudahi ciumannya. Kojuuro menatap Sasuke lembut dan menempelkan hidungnya di hidung gadis itu, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tertawa saja.

"Aku bawakan sesuatu untukmu," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Kue buatanku," jawab ninja itu.

"Kue buatanmu? Kau yang membuatnya sendiri?" tanya pria itu agak heran, karena dia tahu Sasuke kurang menguasai dalam hal memasak kue.

"Iya, hehe. Aku ingin kau yang pertama mencobanya, dan ini spesial untukmu."

"Sepertinya enak, mana kuenya?" Kojuuro melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Sebentar," kata Sasuke yang sedang merogoh saku celananya. "Ini." Dia pun mengeluarkan kantong kuenya dan membukanya agar aroma kuenya tercium.

Kojuuro mencium aroma kuenya, dia pun berkata kalau kuenya memang mengundang selera. Lalu pria berambut hitam ini mengajak gadis berambut merah itu ke taman untuk lebih menikmati saat makan kue. Merekapun duduk dan memakan makanan kering manis berbentuk bulan dan bintang itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak tidak?" tanya Sasuke yang penasaran dengan komentar dari pacarnya.

"Enak. Aku suka," kata Kojuuro.

"Bohong. Kau pasti bilang seperti itu agar aku senang saja 'kan?" Sasuke kurang percaya dengan apa yang Kojuuro katakan.

"Aku tak bohong. Kuemu enak, tingkat kematangannya pas, dan rasa manisnya pas." Kojuuro berkata layaknya seorang juru masak profesional. "Aku sangat suka kuenya. Terima kasih, Sarutobi." Samurai itu berterima kasih dengan senyuman tulus. Si pembuat kue juga tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya, itu artinya usahanya tak sia-sia karena terus berlatih meningkatkan kemampuannya dalam memasak kue.

Kojuuro mendekatkan wajahnya ke gadis itu. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, kemudian...

"Aku mau kuenya."

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

Takeda no Shinobi dan Ryuu no Migime saling menjauhkan wajah masing-masing dan menengok ke belakang di mana seorang Date Masamune berdiri di belakang pasangan kekasih itu. Ekspresi kedua pasangan itu terkejut dan membatu, membuat sang Dokuganryuu memandang mereka dengan malas. Ternyata Masamune terbangun kembali karena ingin pergi ke dapur untuk minum, dan tanpa mereka sadari gadis ini sudah dari tadi terus memperhatikan kemesraan mereka.

"Hey. kalian dengar aku?" Gadis itu mencoba menyadarkan mereka.

Kojuuro berdiri dari duduknya, "Ma-Masamune-sama... Ada apa sampai membuat Nona terbangun?" tanya Kojuuro dengan nada setengah terkejut.

"Aku hanya haus," jawabnya singkat. "Hey ninja, aku mau kuenya," sambungnya meminta kue gadis berbaju loreng.

"Ah ya. Ini, silahkan." Sasuke memberikan kantong kuenya ke Masamune. Wanita bermata satu itupun mengambil empat kue saja dan memakannya satu persatu.

"Kuenya enak, hanya sedikit ketebalan saja. _But not bad_ , aku suka." Komentar Masamune yang membuat ninja itu menunjukan ekspresi senang

"Terima kasih!" ucapnya yang tak kuasa menahan senyum.

"Aku mau kembali tidur, kalian berdua lanjutkan lagi kencan kalian. Tapi jangan sampai 'berisik' yah," kata Masamune dengan senyuman jahil dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk tidur lagi.

Sementara Kojuuro yang mengerti maksud dari kata 'berisik' barusan wajahnya langsung memerah. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menaikan satu alisnya karena bingung dan tak paham apa yang diucapkan Masamune. Pasangan kekasih ini melanjutkan kencan mereka lagi dengan mengobrol sambil bercanda saja.

Esoknya keadaan mulai normal kembali, mood Masamune sudah membaik. Sekarang dia hanya fokus dengan apa yang harus dia kerjakan. Tapi terkadang saat dia sedang berjalan dan ada prajurit atau pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya, wanita itu tiba-tiba langsung mencubit mereka. Dia mencubitnya sebentar, tapi rasa sakitnya sangat lama.

.

.

.

5 hari kemudian

Seorang Tokugawa Ieyasu sedang termenung di kediamannya. Dia masih memikirkan tentang kejadian waktu itu, betapa nekatnya dia mencium seorang Date Masamune dengan modus mengajaknya bertarung, yang menurut para daimyo lain gadis mata satu itu sangat dingin, keras kepala, bermulut pedas dan galak.

Ia tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal itu padanya. Padahal menurut temannya Chosokabe Motochika, Ieyasu sangat payah soal perempuan. Pernah si Bajak Laut itu mengajaknya pergi ke tempat yang banyak wanita, tak seperti Motochika yang 'bersenang-senang' dengan para wanitanya, Ieyasu malah mengobrol tentang 'ikatan' dan menceramahi mereka.

Saat sedang termenung, datanglah seorang Tadatsugu Sakai yang menanyakan tentang bekas luka pukulan di wajahnya. Pria berarmor nuansa kuning itu hanya menjawab tidak apa-apa sambil memegang hidung dan dahinya. Pukulan dari Masamune sangat keras sehingga masih terasa sakit, menurutnya hal ini memang pantas dia terima karena membuat gadis itu sangat marah. Namun, Ieyasu belum tahu kalau ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari pukulan Masamune.

Hari ini Ieyasu berniat pergi kemana saja untuk mencari suasana yang tenang. Sebelum pergi, dia berpesan pada Tadatsugu untuk tetap siaga menjaga daerah Sunpu selama dia pergi. Pria berambut merah panjang itu menuruti perintahnya, setelah itu Ieyasu langsung pergi bersama teman setianya, Tadakatsu.

Selama berjalan-jalan atau lebih tepatnya terbang di udara bersama robotnya, dia hanya fokus memandang ke depan, membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya. Lalu saat dia melirik ke bawah dia melihat ada cahaya merah dan biru yang dia langsung ketahui itu adalah elemen api dan petir. _Itu pasti mereka,_ batin Ieyasu.

"Tadakatsu, kita berhenti di sini," ucapnya. Tadakatsu pun melambatkan kecepatan terbangnya kemudian mendaratkan dirinya di tanah, lalu Ieyasu turun dan berjalan mendekati obyek tersebut.

Saat sudah mendekat, ternyata dugaannya benar, elemen api itu berasal dari Sanada Yukimura dan elemen petir berasal dari Masamune. Mereka terlihat sangat bersemangat bertarung. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa panas, dia cemburu. Padahal dia hanya melihat mereka saling beradu senjata saja. Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya, Ieyasu menjadi tak suka dengan kedekatan mereka.

"Sedang memperhatikan Ryuu-neesan, ya?"

"Aahh!" Ieyasu kaget oleh suara anak perempuan karena terlalu fokus melihat mereka. "K-kau siapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku Itsuki, salam kenal," kata anak perempuan itu memperkenalkan diri. "Kaka sendiri siapa?"

"Aku Tokugawa Ieyasu. Salam kenal juga, Itsuki-chan," jawab pemuda itu ramah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi aku lihat kakak ini memperhatikan Ryuu-neesan terus. Suka ya?" tanya Itsuki tepat sasaran.

"E-eh?"

"Mengaku saja kak, jangan malu~" rayu Itsuki dengan nada jahil. "Ah, mereka sudah selesai bertarung. Ryuu-neesan!" panggil gadis mungil itu berlari menghampiri Masamune dan meninggalkan Ieyasu di belakang.

Masamune menoleh ke sumber suara, "Itsuki-chan! Eh?" saat melambaikan tangan, dia melihat Ieyasu di sana dan bertanya-tanya kenapa lelaki itu ada di sini.

Itsuki memeluk Masamune seperti kakaknya sendiri. Gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu ternyata mempunyai janji untuk mengajari gadis kecil ini berbahasa asing. Tanpa kenal rasa lelah sehabis bertarung, Masamune mengajak Itsuki duduk di dekat pohon. Dan langsung mengajarinya belajar berbicara dalam bahasa asing. Ternyata bukan hanya Itsuki saja, Yukimura juga tertarik belajar hal itu. Dengan semangat pemuda ini mengikuti pembelajaran dari Masamune.

Ieyasu berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka dan duduk memperhatikan guru dan murid tersebut, walau dengan hati yang memanas karena kecemburuan. Apalagi sekarang Masamune dan Yukimura terlihat lebih dekat saat belajar bersama itu. Sungguh, dia sekarang benar-benar sangat tidak suka melihat mereka dekat seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

"Fuaah! Akhirnya selesai juga. Belajar bersama Ryuu-neesan memang menyenangkan!" seru anak perempuan berambut putih. Kini mereka sudah selesai belajar-mengajarnya.

"Yaah... meskipun banyak cubitan sana-sini," timpal Yukimura yang perut dan tangannya dipenuhi bercak merah karena mendapat cubitan dari gadis cantik itu.

"Itu karena kau banyak yang salah Yuki~" Dokuganryuu mencubit pipi pemuda merah itu, Ieyasu sebal melihatnya.

"Aw, aw! Masamune-dono sakit!" Yukimura kesakitan, Masamune dan Itsuki malah menertawakannya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Itsuki dan Yukimura pamit untuk pulang, sekarang hanya Masamune dan Ieyasu berdua. Mereka tak saling bicara untuk beberapa saat, sehingga akhirnya lelaki itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Hey, Dokuganryuu. Ternyata kalau kau mengajar, kau galak juga yah."

"Hah? Apa yang kau bilang barusan, Ieyasu?"

'EEEHHH! Bukan itu yang aku ingin ucapkan! Aku hanya ingin memuji cara mengajarnya saja! Oh, ya Tuhan bodohnya diriku...' begitulah batin Ieyasu, dia merutuki ucapannya sendiri dan takut dengan tatapan gadis di depannya.

"Hahaha" Masamune malah tertawa, sempat membuat Ieyasu bingung. Namun tawanya terdengar anggun, lelaki itu suka dengan suara tawanya. "Kalau aku tidak galak, mereka tidak akan cepat bisa." Jelasnya.

"Benar juga ya." Ieyasu setuju dengan ucapan Masamune. "Oh ya, boleh aku jujur, Dokuganryuu?" sambungnya.

"Emm... boleh. Jujur tentang apa, Ieyasu?"

Ieyasu menarik nafas, menghembuskannya perlahan, lalu mulai bicara,"Aku... tak suka melihatmu begitu dekat dengan Sanada. Y-yah lebih tepatnya... aku cemburu."

"Kau cemburu? Memangnya kau siapanya aku?"

 **DEG!**

Ieyasu tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Masamune. Iya, dia sadar kalau dia bukan siapa-siapanya gadis itu, dia juga tak berhak melarang gadis itu untuk dekat dengan siapapun. Masamune menatapnya datar, menunggu apa yang akan Ieyasu katakan.

Dengan pandangan serius lelaki itupun membuka mulut, "Aku memang bukan seseorang dalam hidupmu. Tapi mulai detik ini dan seterusnya aku akan memiliki hatimu, aku akan menjadi seseorang yang spesial di hidupmu lebih dari sekedar aliansi. Aku mencintaimu, Masamune. Maukah kau menerimaku?"

Giliran Masamune sekarang yang terdiam oleh ucapan Ieyasu. Satu matanya membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar. Wajahnya panas dan memerah, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Dia menundukan kepalanya dan bingung harus apa.

Lalu apa jawaban dari Masamune? Apakah dia akan menerimanya atau menolaknya?

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Ya ampun, lelet banget updatenya, apalagi yang chapter 1 banyaaaaakkkk banget typonya seperti code syntax yang bisa bikin mual buat yang pertama kali liat. Yaaa, karena saya juga punya banyak urusan di kehidupan saya, jadi mohon dimaklumi *bow***

 **Motochika : Woy Lady Gakgik! Gue mau protes! Gue kok dikit amet munculnya!?**

 **Author : Protes mah protes aja! Gak usah bawa-bawa nama panggilan gue pas smk! Terserah gue dong lo muncul dikit atau banyaknya! Huh.**

 **Motochika : sabodo teuing!**

 **Yukimura : Cuneng, aku juga mau protes! Ko aku juga dikit banget munculnyaaa...!**

 **Author : nih bocah apa lagi, manggil gue pake sebutan pas lebaran kemaren... ayolah Yuki, ff ini bukan tentang dikau, hah udah ah.**

 **Ok, terakhir terima kasih sudah membaca ff saya, semoga suka. Maaf kalo pendek dan banyak typo.**

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Aku memang bukan seseorang dalam hidupmu. Tapi mulai detik ini dan seterusnya aku akan memiliki hatimu, aku akan menjadi seseorang yang spesial di hidupmu lebih dari sekedar aliansi. Aku mencintaimu, Masamune. Maukah kau menerimaku?"

"..."

Masamune masih terus menundukan kepala, jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat cepat. Ia tak salah dengar, 'kan? Seorang Tokugawa Ieyasu menyatakan perasaan cinta padanya. Kalimat manis seperti 'Aku mencintaimu' sudah sering gadis ini dengar dari pria-pria yang jatuh cinta padanya. Biasanya dia akan langsung menolak mereka secara halus, dan sebenarnya dia sangat tak suka dengan kata-kata itu, karena menurutnya hal itu sangat _bullshit_ dan merupakan kebohongan yang bisa membuat luka mendalam di hati.

Tapi pada saat Masamune menatap mata dan mendengar ucapan Ieyasu, dia sama sekali tak menemukan unsur kebohongan saat lelaki itu mengatakannya. Gadis ini masih belum yakin ataupun percaya, mungkin saja dia itu sama seperti pria lain yang sering ia temui, atau lebih parah lagi mungkin sekarang lelaki ini sedang mempermainkan perasaannya. Masamune sudah tak menundukan kepalanya lagi, dia menatap Ieyasu meminta kepastian darinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya gadis ber _eyepatch_ itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Ieyasu mulai menjelaskan alasan mengapa dia sangat mencintai Masamune, dengan ekspresi dan tatapan mata serius yang terlihat begitu tulus sambil tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu karena... kau itu gadis yang cantik luar dalam, cerdas, baik, kuat, peduli ke sesama, pemberani, tidak pantang menyerah, kau mempunyai ikatan yang erat dengan orang-orang di sekelilingmu, kau pasti sudah mengerti kalau aku sangat menyukai ikatan seperti itu. Lalu, sosok guru yang hebat, sangat terlihat saat tadi mengajari Itsuki dan Sanada. Dan kau mempunyai prinsip dan konsistensi yang bagus untuk selalu menjadi dirimu sendiri."

Hati Masamune tersentuh dengan deretan kata dari setiap ucapan Ieyasu, benar-benar tidak ada unsur kebohongan sama sekali. Tapi, dia belum sepenuhnya yakin, dia ingin menguji lelaki itu satu hal. Masamune mengarahkan kedua tangannya menuju kepala, kemudian melepas helm bulan sabit, melepas _eyepatch_ nya, dan meletakannya di sampingnya. Gadis ini mengambil jepitan rambut, lalu menyibakan poninya yang panjang, diapun menjepitkan poninya ke belakang. Sekarang, terlihat jelas luka pada mata kanannya yang sudah tak berfungsi selamanya.

"Kau yakin benar-benar akan mencintaiku dengan mataku yang seperti ini? Kau menerima kekuranganku?" Masamune bertanya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke mata kanannya. Inilah yang sering dia lakukan kepada pria yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Dia selalu menguji seberapa besar dan tulus pria itu mencintainya dengan cara ini. Saat pria-pria itu melihat matanya, esoknya mereka langsung tak ada kabar.

Ieyasu pun menjawabnya, "Ya. Aku terima kekuranganmu."

"Dengan sifatku yang tempramen ini?"

"Ya. Pasti banyak cara untuk menenangkanmu."

"Dengan sifatku yang keras kepala, masa bodo dan sombong ini?"

"Ya!"

"Dengan ucapanku yang selalu ketus ini?"

"Ya! Aku akan terima kekuranganmu apapun itu."

"De-dengan... dengan... hiks..." Masamune menangis saat ingin meneruskan kata-katanya. Ieyasu yang di hadapannya memegang bahunya dan menghapus air mata gadis itu.

"Masamune..."

"Kenapa... kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku...?" tanya Masamune dengan suara yang parau.

"...Aku sudah menjelaskannya tadi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Masamune," kata Ieyasu memegang pipi gadis itu.

"Aku... hiks... bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk dicintai... aku tidak pantas! Tidak pantas!" tangisannya pecah, dia sangat kesal. Terlalu banyak luka dan kepedihan di hidupnya yang dia pendam sendiri.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! Semua orang berhak mendapat cinta dan kasih sayang termasuk dirimu. Lagipula... siapa yang bilang kalau kau tak pantas untuk dicintai?" tanya lelaki itu saat mencoba menenangkan Masamune.

"...Ibuku. karena mataku ini, dia berkata seperti itu padaku... uugghh... haaa..." pemimpin clan Date itu masih sakit hati pada omongan Ibunya.

"Hah?" Ieyasu tak percaya mendengarnya, mana mungkin ada seorang ibu yang tega mengatakan hal seperti itu pada anaknya sendiri! Ieyasu terus berusaha menenangkan Masamune yang tangisannya semakin keras. Dia memeluknya sangat erat membiarkan gadis berambut coklat ini menangis sejadi-jadinya dan melampiaskan semua kekesalannya di dalam pelukannya.

.

.

Tangisan Masamune mereda, pelukannya sangat hangat dan nyaman. Dia bisa merasakan sebuah ketulusan saat Ieyasu memeluk dirinya. Saat tangisannya sudah berhenti, dia bergumam, "Ieyasu... aku suka pelukanmu."

"Aku akan selalu memberikan pelukan terhangatku di saat kau senang maupun duka," kata Ieyasu begitu lembut.

"Mmm, Ieyasu..." panggil Masamune.

"Iya?"

"Uuhh... jawabanku tentang pernyataan cintamu, aku..." ia menghentikan kata-katanya sebentar karena gugup. Ieyasu dengan sabar menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Aku mau." ucap gadis itu, wajahnya sangat memerah sekarang. Pria bermata coklat yang memeluknya ini mengembangkan senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Masamune."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ieyasu."

Ieyasu mencium kening, hidung, pipi, lalu mencium bibir Masamune dengan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta. Ciumannya beralih ke mata kanan si gadis, membuat yang dicium terkejut dengan perlakuan manis dari lelaki ini. Ieyasu memandang wajah Msamune, saling menempelkan dahi dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Tersenyumlah. Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu yang manis," Ieyasu merayu pacarnya.

"Buat aku senang atau tertawa dulu," ujar Masamune yang tak mempan oleh rayuan Ieyasu.

Ieyasu terlihat berfikir, diapun mendapat ide. "Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang jalan-jalan?"

"Jalan-jalan? Haah... kamu memang pria yang payah dan membosankan." Masamune sangat jujur mengatakannya. Namun Ieyasu sudah memaklumi sifatnya yang frontal.

"Ah, mmm... aku ingin megajakmu kencan. Kita kencan di udara naik Tadakatsu, kamu mau?" tawar Ieyasu yang langsung mengajak Masamune kencan.

"K-kencan naik Tadakatsu? Ma-maksudmu kita terbang? _Are_ _you kidding me_!?" kaget Masamune yang mendengar tawaran kencan dari pacarnya.

"Iya. kamu mau mencobanya?" tawar Ieyasu lagi.

"Uuuhhh... Ok, aku mau. Dan juga aku penasaran rasanya naik robotmu seperti apa." Gadis ini mau diajak kencan.

"Kamu pasti akan senang."

"Tapi sebelum pergi, aku ingin mandi terus dandan dulu. Tidak mungkin 'kan aku pergi kencan dengan penampilan berantakan dan badanku yang bau sehabis bertarung?" ucap Masamune yang mengomentari penampilannya sendiri.

"A-ah, kalau itu memang maumu silahkan. Akan aku tunggu." Ujar Ieyasu.

"Perempuan itu lama lho dandannya. Tak apa nih?" tanya gadis berbaju biru itu hendak berdiri.

"Tak apa. Akan kutunggu."

"Ok, kalau begitu. Tunggu yaahh~"

"Ya."

Masamune berjalan menuju kudanya dan mengambil peralatan mandi dan perlengkapan _make up_ nya, lalu pergi ke arah sungai yang tak jauh dari lokasi mereka duduk.

 _Perempuan itu ribet, yah,_ batin lelaki tampan itu saat melihat Masamune.

.

.

Berpuluh-puluh menit berlalu, Masamune belum selesai juga. Ini hampir dua jam! Kini Ieyasu benar-benar tahu kalau perempuan memang sangat lama soal dandan. Pemuda ini agak bosan, tapi tak sampai kesal. Ia tahu kalau Masamune ingin berpenampilan sebaik mungkin padanya.

Dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, ternyata itu kekasihya yang sudah selesai membersihkan diri. Sekarang Masamune terlihat sangat cantik, bersih dan wangi, membuat Ieyasu tak bisa berkedip. Dia juga tak memakai pelindung besi di tubuhnya, sehingga memperlihatkan kulitnya yang putih.

"Maaf yah sampai membuatmu menunggu sangat lama, Ieyasu." Masamune meminta maaf karena membuatnya menunggu.

"Tak apa. Hey, ingin pergi kencan sekarang?" ajak lelaki itu disertai senyuman.

"Ayo! Eh tapi..." Masamune menoleh ke arah kudanya. "Kudaku bagaimana? Masa aku tinggalkan di sini?"

"Jangan khawatir, Tadakatsu yang akan memegangnya," jawab Ieyasu.

"Oohh... kalau begitu tolong sekalian pegang pelindung kepala dan keenam pedangku. Boleh yah?" pinta Masamune.

"Tentu saja boleh."

Masamune mengambil keenam pedang dan helm bulan sabitnya kemudian meletakannya di tangan kanan Tadakatsu, sedangkan tangan kiri robot itu memegang kuda Masamune. Dirasa sudah siap, Ieyasu mengangkat tubuh gadis cantik itu ala _bridal style_ dan melompat ke punggung Tadakatsu, membuat gadis itu memekik kencang.

Ieyasu menurunkan tubuh Masamune dan tertawa sekaligus gemas melihat ekspresi pacarnya yang sebal sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Sekarang posisi Masamune di depan Ieyasu dan membelakanginya, sementara lelaki itu memeluknya dari belakang serta menggenggam tangannya untuk menenangkan si gadis agar tidak syok saat Tadakatsu terbang.

Tadakatsu mulai bergerak, dia sebelumnya diberitahu oleh Ieyasu untuk terbang pelan-pelan. Sekarang mereka sudah melayang di udara, Masamune terus berkata ke Ieyasu untuk memeluknya dengan erat karena takut jatuh. Di awal-awal Masamune terlihat ketakutan, tapi lama-kelamaan dia mulai terbiasa dan menikmati kencan di langit.

"Woow! _This is amazing_! Pemandangannya jauh lebih indah dari atas sini!" seru dan kagum Masamune saat memandangi panorama alam yang terbentang luas dan menakjubkan.

"Kamu suka?" tanya Ieyasu di dekat telinga Masamune.

"Aku sangat suka! Aku senang sekali, Ieyasu!" jawabnya dengan nada ceria. Ieyasu akhirnya bisa membuat dia tersenyum kembali, dan membuatnya melupakan kepedihan dalam hidupnya. Ieyasu meyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Masamune dan terus memandang wajah bahagia dari orang yang dia sayang.

Masamune terus berbicara tanpa henti, dia menyerukan kekagumannya seperti anak kecil. Ieyasu juga selalu menemaninya ngobrol dan bercanda. Ternyata mengajaknya kencan naik Tadakatsu bukanlah ide yang buruk dan menurutnya sangat menyenangkan terbang di udara berdua dibanding sendirian. Memang Tadakatsu selalu bersamanya, namun saat dia masih 'sendiri' dia merasa sangat hampa.

Pasangan ini menikmati kencan pertama mereka sangat lama, hingga sore hari. Dengan merasakan udara yang hangat dan melihat matahari terbenam, semakin menambah kesan romantis kencan mereka. Sementara itu, Masamune mulai bosan dengan posisi yang membelakangi Ieyasu. Dengan hati-hati dia berbalik ke arahnya, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Ieyasu.

Masamune menatap mata pria di depannya, dia tersenyum manis lalu berkata, "Ieyasu, ini adalah momen kencan pertama yang indah dan tak akan pernah aku lupakan. Aku tak menyangka kalau kamu... sangat manis dan romantis."

"Aku akan membuat momen-momen terindah dan tak terlupakan lebih dari ini," ucap Ieyasu dengan nada dan tatapan _gentle._

" _Kiss me~_ " pinta gadis itu manja.

"Huh? A-aku tak mengerti, hehe..." Ieyasu tidak mengerti apa yang Masamune pinta. Masamune baru ingat kalau pacarnya tidak paham bahasa Inggris sama sekali.

"Itu artinya cium aku." Masamune memberitahu arti dari ucapannya. Setelah tahu apa artinya, Ieyasu mencium bibir ranum merah merona milik Masamune. Tangan kiri Ieyasu memegang kepala bagian belakang Dokuganryuu, tangan kanannya mendekap tubuh gadis itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka disinari cahaya senja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka saling menarik diri. Ieyasu memulai pembicaraan kembali, "Masamune, aku juga ingin belajar bahasa asing seperti Itsuki-chan lakukan. Yaahh... agar aku nyaman dan mengerti saat mengobrol denganmu."

"Baru saja aku ingin mengatakannya. Tentu, kamu boleh belajar bahasa asing dariku." Masamune membolehkannya. "Tapi, aku juga ingin belajar sesuatu atau ilmu pengetahuan yang belum aku ketahui darimu. Setuju?"

"Setuju! Kita saling belajar dan berbagi ilmu. Tak hanya sekedar berpacaran saja, iya 'kan?"

"Hehe, kamu benar."

.

.

Matahari kembali ke singgahsananya. Langitpun menjadi gelap yang dihiasi kerlap-kerlip bintang, serta terpancarnya sinar bulan menghiasi langit malam. Masamune kembali ke Oshuu, dia yakin sekarang Kojuuro khawatir karena dia belum pulang. Dia diantar pulang oleh Ieyasu, dan sekarang mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang kastil Date. Begitu Masamune sudah turun dari robot itu, dia yang sedang mengambil pelindung kepala dan keenam pedang, serta kudanya langsung disambut oleh mata kanannya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Selamat malam, Katakura-dono," sapa Ieyasu pada Kojuuro seperti seorang calon menantu saat bertemu ayah si gadis.

Kojuuro melirik ke Ieyasu, "Malam. Jadi, bagaimana bisa Anda yang mengantar Masamune-sama pulang? Terlebih lagi, Masamune-sama diantar naik Tadakatsu. Apa Anda sudah benar-benar mementingkan keselamatannya?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"Soal itu, aku tadi kebetulan bertemu dengannya dan menawarkan bantuan padanya untuk mengantarnya pulang dengan naik Tadakatsu agar cepat sampai. Tentu saja aku memikirkan kesalamatannya, aku sudah berusaha menenangkannya agar dia tak terlalu takut dan panik saat terbang tadi." Jelas Ieyasu dengan tenang saat menceritakannya pada Kojuuro.

Ryuu no Migime mempercayai penjelasan Ieyasu, dia mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena sudah mengantar pulang Masamune dengan selamat tanpa goresan luka di tubuhnya. Seketika itu juga keempat prajurit setia clan Date muncul, dan terkejut melihat Ieyasu, mereka sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang daimyo dari Sunpu itu.

"Hey, hey! Kalian berempat, tenang!" sahut Masamune yang mencegah serangan dari prajuritnya terhadap Ieyasu. "Kojuuro, mulai sekarang kalau dia datang ke Oshuu kau tak perlu mencurigainya lagi."

"Tak perlu curiga pada Tokugawa-dono lagi? Memangnya kenapa, Masamune-sama? Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan hal yang bisa membuat Nona marah lagi?" Kojuuro heran dengan ucapan dari Masamune.

"Karena..." Masamune menggandeng lengan kanan kekar Ieyasu. " _He's my boyfriend right now_. _So, don't worry,_ Kojuuro."

"HAAAH! Anda serius, Masamune-sama/Hittou!?" kaget Kojuuro dan prajuritnya kompak, tak percaya kalau Nonanya menjalin hubungan dengan Ieyasu. Sementara yang digandeng tak mengerti kalimat dari pacarnya, tapi dari gesturnya dia seperti memberitahu kalau sekarang mereka berpacaran.

"Iya aku serius! Itu sebabnya dia mengantarku pulang." ujar Masamune meyakinkan mereka.

"S-sejak kapan, Hittou?" tanya Mago.

"Tadi siang."

"EEEHH!"

Kojuuro bengong, dia lalu menatap ke arah Ieyasu dan tatapannya seperti berkata _'Kau tak sedang bercanda, 'kan?'_. Sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum canggung dan garuk-garuk kepala.

"K-kalau begitu... karena aku sudah mengantarmu, aku mau pamit pulang dulu, Masamune," pamit lelaki bermata coklat pada pacarnya yang masih menggandeng lengannya.

Masamune mengembungkan pipinya, "Huuh? Kukira kamu akan lama di sini."

"Kamu pasti lelah dan harus beristirahat sekarang. Besok aku ke sini lagi, aku janji," ucap Ieyasu dengan senyuman sambil mengelus rambut Masamune.

"Janji, yaa~. Kamu 'kan mau belajar bahasa asing dariku."

"Iya. Saya pamit pulang dulu, Katakura-dono, prajurit setia Date. Selamat malam. "

"Hati-hati, Ieyasu." Masamune mencium pipi lelaki itu.

"Daah!"

"Dadaah!"

Ieyasu melesat cepat untuk kembali ke Sunpu bersama Tadakatsu. Masamune mengadahkan wajahnya ke langit dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Saat Ieyasu sudah tak terlihat, Masamune kembali ke kastilnya untuk makan malam yang sudah disiapkan Kojuuro.

Saat ingin tertidur, Masamune terus mengingat kencan pertamanya. Tadi itu memang hal paling romantis yang pernah ia dapatkan. Saat naik Tadakatsu, kesan yang dia rasakan adalah bahagia dan menyenangkan. Apalagi saat dia manatap mata Ieyasu, selalu terbayang sorotan hangat dari mata coklat indah itu. Wajahnya memanas sekarang, gadis ini tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Diapun menutupi wajahya dengan selimut untuk meredam jeritan kebahagiaannya, sambil menyerukan 'Aaahh~... Ieyasu~ _Love you_!' berulang kali. Karena lelah terus menjerit, Masamune menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri, kemudian langsung tertidur dengan lelap. Tak jauh berbeda dengan yang Masamune rasakan, Ieyasu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Pasangan ini benar-benar sedang kasmaran.

.

.

.

 **Ieyasu P.O.V**

8 bulan sudah hubunganku dengan Masamune berjalan. Kabar hubungan kami sudah terdengar ke seluruh negri dan menjadi buah bibir masyarakat. Banyak yang tak percaya dan tak menyangka sekaligus iri kalau aku bisa mendapatkan hatinya, banyak juga dari para daimyo lain yang bilang padaku kalau aku ini pria yang beruntung.

Selama berpacaran, kami saling berbagi ilmu yang masing-masing kami pelajari sampai belajar atau mencari hal-hal baru, dan memahami satu sama lain. Saat kencan, kami saling membuka diri, saling jujur dengan apa yang dia kurang sukai dariku, begitupun aku padanya agar terhindar dari konflik. Dan mencari sampai menyelesaikan hal-hal yang sekiranya mengganjal dalam hubungan kami. Aku kadang mengkritik pakaiannya yang terlalu seksi. Berita bagusnya, Masamune menuruti perkataanku untuk merubah cara berpakaiannya menjadi lebih sopan.

Tak jarang kami bercerita tentang keluh kesah hidup kami. Cerita yang membuatku sedih adalah saat Masamune menceritakan tentang masa lalunya yang pahit. Masamune sama sekali tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, karena matanya itu dia tak dianggap anak sendiri oleh Ibunya. Lalu saat Ayahnya meninggal, dia sangat terpukul atas insiden itu. Disitulah dia belajar untuk menjadi wanita lebih kuat, tegar, mempunyai visi-misi, serta tekad yang bulat.

Dalam suatu hubungan pasti selalu ada pertengkaran. Kamipun tak luput dari yang namanya bertengkar, apalagi Masamune yang tak bisa mengontrol tempramennya. Tapi beruntunglah aku, yang selalu cepat mencari solusi dan cepat menyelesaikan masalah dalam pertengkaran kami, dan tak sampai berlangsung lama. Itu karena aku mengerti hati, jalan pikirannya dan selalu peka pada Masamune.

"Uuhhmm... Ieyasu... onigiri..."

Terdengar suara lenguhan dari Masamune yang tertidur di pahaku sebagai bantalnya, dia mengigau makanan yang dia suka kemudian tidur lagi. Oh ya, aku sedang berada di Oshuu sekarang, tepatnya di kastilnya, lebih detail lagi di ruang tamunya dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Sekilas informasi, aku sudah lancar dan mengerti bahasa inggris, ehm. Pacarku tertidur karena kelelahan beradu ketangkasan denganku dan terbang naik Tadakatsu sendirian, aku tekankan sekali lagi, sendirian. Awalnya dia memintaku mengajarinya naik robotku dan bagaimana mengendalikannya, meski aku sempat ragu dan takut dia mengalami kecelakaan parah. Pada akhirnya aku mengajarinya, dan dalam waktu 2 hari dia sudah bisa, bayangkan dalam waktu sesingkat itu dia sudah menguasainya. Masamune juga meniru gayaku, gadis itu berdiri tegak dan menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Mmm... berapa lama... aku tidur...?" Masamune terbangun, dia mengucek matanya dan merapihkan rambut coklat panjangnya.

"Lumayan. Kamu tertidur sangat pulas," kataku mengelus rambutnya yang lembut. "Kamu juga tadi mengigau soal onigiri." Celetukku.

"Oh ya? Duuh... aku jadi lapar saat kamu mengatakan onigiri," ucapnya sambil memegang perutnya. "Ieyasu buatkan aku onigiri, _pleeeease~_ " lanjutnya dengan nada manja padaku.

"Baiklah. Kasihan pacarku yang cantik ini dilanda rasa lapar," dengan nada so' prihatin, aku mencubit pipinya.

"Aaaah~... _hurry up, i'm hungry..._ " omelnya sambil mencubit kencang tanganku. Cubitannya menyakitkan, seperti dicubit naga asli.

"A-ah! _Oke, oke!_ " Saat aku hendak berdiri, Ryuu no Migime datang menghampiri aku dan Masamune.

"Masamune-sama, ada surat undangan datang untuk Anda," kata Katakura-dono menyerahkan surat undangan itu pada Masamune.

Masamune mengambil surat itu, "Undangan?" gumamnya pelan. "Oh ya, Kojuuro. Buatkan aku onigiri, aku lapar. Dan kamu Ieyasu, temani saja aku di sini." Sambungnya, menyuruh Katakura-dono membuat makanan favoritnya dan memintaku untuk tetap di sini.

"Segera, Masamune-sama. Saya permisi dulu." Katakura-dono membungkuk hormat lalu berjalan pergi.

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke surat undangan yang dipegang Masamune, "Jadi, itu undangan dari siapa?" tanyaku.

"Ini undangan pernikahan Ashikaga Yoshiteru dan Kyōgoku Maria." Jawabnya.

"Heeh? Wah, aku tak menyangka Shogun-sama akan menikahi Kyōgoku Maria. Kapan mereka akan menikah?" tanyaku antusias.

"Pestanya akan dimulai 2 minggu lagi. Aku juga tak menyangka mereka itu jodoh, tapi mereka cocok sih." Masamune mengatakan pendapatnya pada pasangan itu. "Yosh! Kalau begitu aku harus menyiapkan baju yang bagus untuk pesta nanti." Lanjutnya berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Aku hanya tersenyum saja, haah... dasar perempuan.

Tak berselang lama, Katakura-dono datang kembali membawa onigiri hangat dan teh. Masamune langsung memakannya dan memaksaku makan dengan cara menyuapiku. Lalu kami selesai makan, yang kami lakukan selanjutnya... ah, kalian tak perlu tahu.

 **End Ieyasu P.O.V**

.

.

Malam hari, Pesta pernikahan Ashikaga Yoshiteru dan Kyōgoku Maria.

Acara pernikahan mereka berlangsung sangat meriah, dengan tema Arabic yang menambah kesan mewah di pesta ini. Para tamu pun menambah keramaian pesta. Pengantin wanita mengobrol dengan para tamu perempuan, terutama pada Masamune. Maria penasaran dengan hubungan Masamune dan Ieyasu yang menurutnya menarik. Masamune pun senang hati menceritakannya pada Maria dan pada tamu wanita lain. Sedangkan si pengantin pria mengobrol dengan para pejabat tinggi.

Sama halnya di meja para perempuan, di meja para pria pun Ieyasu ditanya habis-habisan oleh para daimyo lain tentang hubungan mereka. Bisa dilihat yang paling semangat bertanya adalah seorang pria berpenampilan nyentrik, bersurai coklat panjang dikuncir, dan memiliki seekor monyet kecil, dia adalah Maeda Keiji.

"Waahh! Kau hebat Ieyasu, kau bisa menaklukan hati sang naga!" kagum Keiji yang berada tepat di hadapan Ieyasu.

"Aku juga kagum padamu, kau bisa tahan dengan sifatnya yang sangat galak itu," ucap Motochika yang tengah menikmati minuman.

"Yah, Masamune itu galak, sebisa mungkin aku tidak membuatnya marah. Tapi kalau kau sudah mengenalnya, dia baik, mempunyai sisi lembut dan agak manja," ujar Ieyasu pada teman-temannya.

"Begitukah? Hm... tak jauh beda dengan Mori, meski dia selalu bersikap dingin dan galak padaku." kata Motochika.

"Oh ya, katanya kau menjalin hubungan dengan Mori Motonari, ya? Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Ieyasu yang mendapat anggukan dari bajak laut itu.

"Iya, aku berpacaran dengannya. Baru 3 bulan, hehe." Jawab lelaki berambut putih itu.

"Uuuhhh! Kalian enak yah sudah punya pacar. Aku juga mau!" rengek lelaki berambut coklat di sebelah kiri, dan merah di sebelah kanan ke Ieyasu dan Motochika.

"Kau berisik, Sakon." Ketus lelaki berarmor nuansa ungu, Ishida Mitsunari pada bawahannya, Shima Sakon.

"Aku iri! Mitsunari-sama juga mau, 'kan? Carikan aku perempuan, aku mohon Mitsunari-samaaa!" rengeknya lebih kencang.

"Cari sendiri sana!" ucap Mitsunari jengkel, namun di dalam hatinya dia berteriak, _'Aku juga mau, Sakon!'_

"Ya sudah." Sakon berdiri dan kepalanya dia gerakan ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari wanita. "Ah!" lelaki berambut aneh itu sudah menemukan wanita incarannya. Dia melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut bob hitam, mengenakan kimono hijau tosca sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum bersama tamu-tamu lain, perempuan itu adalah Shibata Katsuie. Langsung saja Sakon menghampiri wanita itu dan berkenalan dengannya. sementara Mitsunari hanya diam dan duduk di kursi tamu.

"Ieyasu," panggil Keiji. "Beritahu aku bagaimana caramu mengatasi Masamune yang punya sifat galak?" tanya Keiji penasaran

"Iya, Ieyasu. Beritahu aku juga," kata si bajak laut.

"Baiklah." Ieyasu mulai berbicara. "Mudah saja. Aku harus peka, mengerti kondisi hatinya, memahami jalan pikirannya, saat aku bertengkar dengannya yang harus aku lakukan adalah menyelesaikannya dengan kepala dingin, terkadang aku memanjakannya, yang paling penting kita harus bersikap dewasa, dan aku selalu buat dia luluh padaku dengan menunjukkan sisi romantisku, seperti memeluknya dengan hangat."

"Hm, cukup sulit juga yah."

"Begitulah."

"Aku ingin jujur, kalian berdua itu teman yang kompak! Pacar kalian itu saja sifatnya sama-sama galak dan sadisnya!" kata Keiji cukup keras. Setelah mengatakan itu, lelaki ini merasakan hawa-hawa membunuh di sekitarnya, membuatnya merinding.

"Kei-chan/Maeda." Suara lembut namun terdengar mematikan itu memanggil si lelaki.

Keiji menoleh ke kiri dan kananya perlahan-lahan di mana sekarang ada dua wanita cantik yang memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kau bilang kami galak?" tanya Masamune, mengelus-elus tangan Keiji.

"Dan kau bilang kami sadis?" tanya Motonari, memegang telinga kiri pria nyentrik.

"Err... i-itu... ma-maafkan a-aku..." gagapnya. Wajahnya ketakutan dan wajahnya mengeluarkan keringat.

"Tak akan kami maafkan!" kata mereka berdua. Masamune mencubit Keiji dengan 'Cubitan Naga'nya, Motonari menjewer telinganya dengan sangat kencang.

"MUGYAAAAAAAAAAA!" terdengar teriakan kesakitan Keiji, menggema seluruh ruangan aula pesta. Yoshiteru yang melihatnya hanya bisa _facepalm_ menyaksikan kebodohan temannya tersebut.

Setelah selesai 'menyiksa' Keiji, Motonari maupun Masamune mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan lalu duduk di samping pacarnya masing-masing.

"Kamu bercerita pada pengembara itu kalau aku ini galak dan sadis? Hm, jujur saja, Ieyasu." Ujar Masamune seraya memeluk Ieyasu.

"Y-ya... sedikit..." wajah lelaki ini terlihat tegang saat menjawabnya.

"Oh." Balasnya singkat, reaksinya biasa-biasa saja dan malah makin erat pelukannya. Ieyasu pria yang jujur, itulah mengapa Masamune nyaman bersamanya.

Kita lihat pasangan Motochika-Motonari.

Pertanyaan putri dari Aki itu hampir sama. Gadis itu bertanya, "Kau bercerita pada Maeda kalau aku ini galak, sadis dan dingin?"

"I-iya. J-jangan marah, yah. Maafkan aku..." ucap Motochika dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku maafkan."

"Syukurlah kau mau memaafkanku."

"Tapi, sebagai gantinya tak ada kencan untuk minggu ini." Kata Motonari datar dan dingin.

"Eeeeh! Jangan begitu dong, Moorriii...!"

"Hmp!"

.

.

Pesta pun selesai, kedua mempelai mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para tamu karena telah hadir di acara pernikahan mereka. Ditengah-tengah ucapan terima kasihnya, Maria memberi pertanyaan umum bagi pasangan seperti, 'Kalian kapan nyusul?' sasarannya tentu saja Ieyasu dan Masamune, yang ditanya malah senyum malu-malu.

Para tamu kembali untuk pulang. Begitupun Masamune, seperti biasa dia diantar oleh Ieyasu naik Tadakatsu. Berbeda dengan biasanya, Ieyasu dan Masamune masuk ke dalam tandu yang dipegang oleh kedua tangan robot itu. Sementara Kojuuro? Dia duduk di punggung Tadakatsu yang diam-diam ditemani Sasuke, tanpa sepengetahuan Nonanya.

.

.

3 hari kemudian, Masamune mendapat surat lagi. Hari ini surat yang datang membuatnya terkejut, surat itu datang dari ibunya. Isi surat itu memberitahu Masamune kalau ibunya akan datang ke Oshuu dan menemuinya. Gadis yang mempunyai julukan Dokuganryuu ini bertanya-tanya kenapa ibunya yang setelah bertahun-tahun tak ada kabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Sebenci apapun Masamune pada ibunya, dia tetap akan mempersilahkan wanita itu menginjakkan kaki di Oshuu.

Masamune melipat kembali surat ditangannya. Dia berusaha menenangkan diri. Toh, bila nanti ibunya datang dia akan mengacuhkan perkataanya dan bersikap tak peduli padanya.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Aduh, duh... telinga dan tanganku sakit..."

"Maeda!" panggil Yoshiteru.

"Aw! Aw!"

"Maeda! Hoy Maeda!" panggil Yoshiteru lagi lebih keras.

Merasa terpanggil dia menengok. "Huh? Iya?"

"Dasar, aku memanggilmu dari tadi. Telinga apa aksesoris?" kata pria berkumis tipis itu jengkel.

"Aksesoris!" jawab Keiji dengan sebal. "Sudahlah, ada apa?"

"Kau sudah dapat informasi dari Ieyasu soal mengatasi pasangan yang galak?" tanya Yoshiteru setengah berbisik.

"Oh soal itu aku sudah mendapatkannya."

"Kalau begitu, cepat beritahu aku!"

"Baiklah. Pertama kau harus pek- eh?" Keiji tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya.

"Lho, kenapa? Uh, eh?" Yoshiteru keheranan, dia pun merasa tubuhnya dililit tali. Dan benar saja sekarang di bagian dadanya ada tali warna hijau yang sangat dia kenal.

"Yoshiteru~, sedang mendiskusikan tentang apa?" tanya Maria, yang ternyata mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ah, kami hanya mengobrol biasa ko," ucapnya berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Kita baru menikah lho, masa sudah bohong lagi? Hm?" ujar Maria sambil melotot dan tak bisa membuat Yoshiteru berkutik.

Merasa situasi mulai tak nyaman, Keiji pamit kepada mereka berdua, "Kalau begitu, Saya pamit pulang dulu. Selamat menempuh hidup baru." Setelah itu dia langsung kabur.

Sementara itu, Yoshiteru meratapi kesialannya, dia terus dipelototi Maria.

* * *

 **Ok, Terima kasih untuk readers yang sudah membaca, mohon maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan, banyak typo dan OOC.**

 **See you!**

 **Review?**


End file.
